Charlotte DiLaurentis
Charlotte DiLaurentis Drake (anteriormente conocida como Charles DiLaurentis; nacida como Charles Drake; alias CeCe Drake)' '''es un personaje recurrente antagónico de la serie ''Pretty Little Liars. Es interpretada por Vanessa Ray. En el episodio Game Over, Charles fue relevada como "Big A", villana principal que le hizo la vida imposible a las mentirosas. En Of Late I Think Of Rosewood, Se demuestra que Charlotte había pasado cinco años mejorando en Welby State Psychiatric Hospital con la ayuda de Alison y el Dr. Elliott Rollins, siguiendo su revelación como "A". Más tarde fue liberada después de una audiencia en la corte donde las mentirosas testificaron. Sin embargo, durante la misma noche fue asesinada por un asaltante desconocido, causando el nacimiento de Uber A que cree que las mentirosas tenían algo que ver con ella, queriendo vengar su muerte. Más tarde se dio a conocer en Farewell, My Lovely que fue asesinada por Mona Vanderwaal en defensa propia tras una pelea en el campanario. Ella fingió recuperarse y planeaba reiniciar el juego, a lo que Mona la detuvo. Biografía Charlotte DiLaurentis nació como Charles Drake y le asigna la mujer al nacer, que originalmente era la hija de Mary Drake hasta que Jessica y Kenneth DiLaurentis la adoptaron en la familia DiLaurentis como su madre biológica, era una paciente en Radley Sanitarium en el momento. Charles vivía con su padre, madre, su hermana Alison, y su hermano Jason hasta que ella tenía 7 años de edad. Un día, su madre estaba jugando en el jardín con Jason y Alison estaba llorando en su cuna. Ella le dijo a Alison que iba a conseguir ayuda y pulsado sobre la ventana de su madre para venir a ayudar, pero Jessica no oírla porque ella estaba hablando con un vecino en el patio. Charles continuación, se encargó de hacer Alison sentirse mejor. Ella le dijo que iría en su bañera, como que siempre hizo Charles se sintiera mejor. Charles tomó Alison bebé a la tina y la dejó caer en; Sin embargo, Alison comenzó a ahogarse. El Sr. DiLaurentis corrió y vio a Alison en la bañera y Charles, sin saber qué hacer, de pie junto a él. Kenneth asustado de Charles, mientras pensaba Charles estaba tratando de hacer daño intencionadamente Allison. De acuerdo con Charlotte, como un niño que siempre pidió a su madre para comprar sus vestidos, pero su padre no dejaba que Jessica. Charlotte conjetura que su padre la envió a Radley debido a su insistencia en que ella era una niña y no un niño y que él sabía que el incidente bañera fue un accidente, pero él sólo lo utilizó como excusa para enviarla lejos. El Sr. DiLaurentis y Jessica decidieron enviar a Charles a Radley Sanitarium. En Radley, Jessica visitaba a Charles regularmente. Jessica compró a Alison un vestido amarillo para Navidad cuando Charles tenía 12 años. Después de eso, por cada traje que ella comprara para Alison, compraría el mismo para Charles. Más tarde, Charles estaba en el tejado de Radley con su mejor amiga Bethany Young. Charles tenía el vestido amarillo y una bufanda y giraba alrededor. Luego se sentó junto a Bethany en la cornisa del tejado, donde hablaron. Charles dice que desea que encuentren una salida de aquí. Bethany dice que salir es fácil, mantenerse hecho es lo difícil. Charles dice que necesitan para llegar a una historia realmente grande que es fabuloso y devastador, al mismo tiempo. De repente, Marion Cavanaugh llegó a la azotea y Charles fue a esconderse detrás de una caja de energía para que la señora Cavanaugh no la viera como una niña. La señora Cavanaugh se acercó a Bethany cerca de la cornisa y Bethany la empujó desde el techo. Charles corrió a Bethany y le preguntó por qué hizo eso. Bethany entonces dijo que Charles lo hizo. Todo el mundo creía que Charles empujaba a la señora Cavanaugh porque era el niño vestido. Jessica pagó a Wilden para asegurarse de que la muerte de la señora Cavanaugh fuera un suicidio. Más tarde, a Charles se le diagnosticó un trastorno explosivo intermitente (IED), porque todavía pensaba que empujaba a la Sra. Cavanuagh. Sin embargo, Bethany era la que tenía IED. Durante los dos años siguientes, Charles fue medicado con tranquilizantes. Un día, Charles casi se ahogó en su propia baba. Según Charlotte, se le dejó salir de Radley para un funeral porque se sentían mal que ella casi se ahogó. El funeral era para Charles. Jessica y Charlotte enterraron a "Charles" en la tumba de la tía Carol y luego Jessica finalmente aceptó a su hija y la llamó Charlotte. Charlotte entonces pensó que ella podría ir a casa a su familia pero Jessica la tomó de nuevo a Radley. Después de que Bethany mintió acerca de la señora Cavanaugh, Charlotte no podía confiar en nadie. Necesitaba salir de Radley para encontrar un camino. Ella se dedicó a las matemáticas, algo que la hizo sentir que no estaba encerrada. Jessica luego vino a visitarla y le dijo que la Junta de Directores de Radley le había dado permiso para asistir a clases en la Universidad de Pensilvania Charlotte pensó que ir a la escuela sería divertido, pero era fácil para ella ya que ya sabía lo que se le estaba enseñando. Un día, llamó a una amenaza de bomba para cancelar las clases. Ella usó la oportunidad de ir a la Rosewood High School para el día de la foto del anuario donde ella resolvió Jason. No la reconoció y sólo pensó que era hermosa. Ella le dijo que no iba allí, pero que quería que le hicieran una foto, ya que sería la chica más caliente del anuario. Entonces ella le dijo que su nombre era CeCe Drake. En su confesionario a Alison, Charlotte dice que ella salió con Jason, pero que no tuvo sexo con él porque él es su hermano. Dijo que Jason estaba loco todo el tiempo porque CeCe no tendría sexo con él. Ella dijo "quién podría culparlo porque ella es hermosa." Jessica no sabía que CeCe Drake y Charlotte eran la misma persona hasta que Alison y su familia se iban a Cape May. Antes de que Alison llegara, Charlotte admitió que no estaba asistiendo a clases y que estaba corriendo por Rosewood con Alison y Jason. Jessica le dijo a Charlotte que Kenneth cree que Carlos está muerto. Charlotte creía que la tumba era para su nuevo comienzo, pero en realidad, Jessica la usó para sus propios propósitos: mentirle al señor DiLaurentis que Charles estaba muerto. Jessica dice que mintió para que Charlotte pudiera finalmente ser ella misma y que Kenneth nunca hubiera permitido que su hijo fuera una niña. Kenneth entonces aparece y no la reconoce como Charles. Charlotte decidió dejarlos solos, pero olvidó que se suponía que debía ir a Cape May, como Kenneth le recordaba. Luego se da la vuelta y se va a Cape May con su familia. Ese verano en Cape May, Charlotte planeó decirle a Alison que ella era realmente su hermana. Según Charlotte, Bethany arruinó todo y descubrió que Jessica estaba teniendo un romance con el papá de Bethany. Bethany robó la ropa de Charlotte y fingió ser ella para dejar a Radley, ya que a Charlotte se le permitía irse a las clases. Charlotte fue a la casa de DiLaurentis y vio a una muchacha vestida con su ropa y pensó que era Bethany que va a lastimar a su madre. Ella le golpeó en la cabeza por detrás con una roca y Jessica gritó a través de la ventana. Charlotte golpeó a Alison por error. Jessica luego procedió a enterrar a Alison pensando que estaba muerta, mientras Charlotte se sentaba contra un árbol llorando, diciendo que ella pensaba que era Bethany. Mona en realidad golpeó a Bethany, ya que estaba tratando de matar a Alison, que también llevaba la camiseta amarilla. Jessica volvió a pagar a Wilden, pero esta vez, para llevar a Charlotte de vuelta a Radley y decir que no la encontraba en Rosewood: justo al lado de la carretera cerca de Radley. Charlotte pensó que Jessica la perdonaría eventualmente, pero nunca se le ocurrió que Jessica nunca lo haría por completo. Cuando Charlotte regresó a Radley, se le quitaron los privilegios de su partida. Charlotte volvió a estar sola. Entonces, conoció a Mona. Mona estaba tan alta en las drogas que le estaban dando que pensó que Charlotte era Alison. Charlotte le dijo a Mona que iba a mejorar si seguía tomando sus medicamentos. Charlotte le había dicho a Mona todo sobre las The Liars. Más tarde, los doctores comenzaron a destetar a Mona de sus medicamentos y Charlotte tuvo que dejar de visitar a Mona como Mona se daría cuenta de que ella no era Alison si ella seguía viéndola. Charlotte sabía que nunca podría confiar en Mona cuando Mona pasó por encima de su verdadera amiga, Hanna, con un coche. Justo antes de que Charlotte dejara de ver a Mona, ella le dijo que si la ayudaba a salir de Radley, jugaría el juego 'A' con ella. Una vez que Charlotte salió, ella a propósito se encontró con Aria, Spencer y Emily en The Brew. Les dijo que era amiga de Ali y que se llamaba Cece Drake. Charlotte odiaba a las mentirosas porque Mona le dijo que las mentirosas, que se suponía que eran los verdaderos amigas de Alison, estaban felices de que Alison se hubiera ido. Charlotte empezó a ver a una rubia en un abrigo rojo siguiendo a los mentirosos. Pensó que no podía ser Alison, al ver que su madre la enterraba. Sin embargo, sabía que Ali se presentaría si las chicas se encontraban en problemas, si estaba viva. La noche del accidente de avión, Charlotte envió un señuelo para distraer a los mentirosos. El señuelo fue revelado para ser Sara Harvey, en Red Coat. Sara debía mantener a Mona ocupada, mientras Charlotte atrapaba a las mentirosas. Sin embargo, Shana apareció estableciendo el lodge en llamas y el plan salió mal. Charlotte vio a Mona hablando con Spencer, Hanna, Emily y Aria y preguntando si habían visto a Ali. Mona dijo que Ali los sacó del fuego y Hanna dijo que podría estar alucinando. Charlotte entonces sabía que Ali estaba viva. Charlotte fue a Francia después de que los mentirosos pensaron que mataron 'A' (Shana) en Nueva York. Charlotte tenía la intención de terminar el juego 'A', pero regresó porque el juego 'A' era como una droga para ella y Charlotte era buena en el juego. Le hacía sentirse bien para tener éxito en algo. Charlotte atacó a Alison en su casa para hacer que los mentirosos supieran que el juego 'A' estaba de vuelta. Charlotte capturó a las niñas y las puso en la casa de muñecas. Charlotte dijo que nunca mataría a ninguno de las mentirosas, ya que eran sus muñecas y ella los amaba. Charlotte mató a Wilden porque descubrió que Alison estaba viva; Wilden nunca dejaría que Ali regresara y contara su historia. Ella envió a Sara a la iglesia durante el funeral como The Black Widow para confirmar que Wilden estaba muerto. Antes de que Charlotte se despidiera de Alison en Nueva York, se fue a casa para decir adiós a su mamá. Cuando Charlotte llegó, estaba muerta. Charlotte creía que su madre era la única persona que realmente la amaba. En Game Over, Charles, Sara Harvey pone una bomba para detonar dentro de Radley como parte del plan de Charlotte para matar a ella ya Ali. Los mentirosos ven a Sara poniendo la bomba y les dice que salgan de allí. Sin embargo, Spencer desactiva la bomba, al igual que Charlotte presiona el dispositivo detonación, mientras que Alison le ruega que no lo haga. Charlotte corre al techo y se sube a la cornisa, a punto de saltar y suicidarse. Los mentirosos corren hacia el techo y le ruegan que no lo haga, ya que Ali finalmente la acepta como su hermana diciendo "Charlotte, por favor no hagas esto". Charlotte, al darse cuenta de que alguien más que a Jessica la ama, salta de la cornisa hacia el techo y baja la capucha, luego dice "juego". Después de rendirse, Charlotte fue considerada mentalmente perturbada y colocada en Welby, bajo el cuidado de su médico, el Dr. Elliot Rollins, con quien desarrolló una relación. Después de cinco años, Charlotte fue liberada de Welby gracias a las mentirosas acostados bajo juramento para obtener su libre. Sin embargo, como se reveló en Farewell, My Lovely, Charlotte había permanecido en secreto el mismo, y todavía estaba decidido a reanudar el juego A, mucho peor que la última vez. Sabiendo esto, ella fue confrontada por Mona la misma noche. Mona amenazó con matar a Charlotte, pero retrocedió y fue atacada por ella. Después de una lucha, Mona accidentalmente la mató en defensa propia y la hizo parecer un suicidio. Esto llevaría al nacimiento de Uber A, un acosador que quiere vengar la muerte de Charlotte. center (...Para ver la versión completa de la imagen, visita aquí...) Serie |-|Pretty Little Secrets= A Reunion CeCe y Jason hablan. Ella dice que estaba preocupada por él y ella entiende por qué pensó que había ayudado a Alison a huir, antes de que supieran que estaba muerta. CeCe también dijo que ella tenía sus razones para tirar de él y que ella preferiría no decirle por qué. Jason entonces la culpa por Ali siendo la forma en que estaba, CeCe le dice que no es inocente, ya sea debido a su N.A.T. Club y que no fue un ejemplo tan maravilloso para su hermana. Cuando Jason se va ella le dice que hay una tienda de licores al lado y que él debe tomar una copa. Una vez que se va, está claramente molesta con él. |-|Temporada 3= Crazy Aria, Spencer, y Emily oyen a CeCe utilizar una cita Alison diría siempre. CeCe les escucha y se acerca a ellos. Ella se presenta como uno de los amigos de Alison y dijo Alison le dijo acerca de todos ellos. Después de salir, las mentirosas se dan cuenta lo parecidas que son Alison y CeCe. Cuando Emily y Nate estaban buscando algo que quería obtener Jenna para su cumpleaños, CeCe podría decirle a Emily no le gustó y asumió que tenía sentimientos por Nate. Por lo tanto, ella roba el número de Jenna de teléfono celular de Emily, y llama Jenna diciendo que ella era la novia de Nate, y quería que Jenna dar marcha atrás. Emily se sorprende, pero CeCe piensa que es agradecido. The Kahn Game CeCe le dice a Spencer que ella conoce a un tipo que puede ayudarla a entrar en la universidad que quiere porque es un alumbre de la Universidad de Pensilvania. Después de que Aria y Spencer montan con CeCe a la fiesta, CeCe juega una vuelta de la Verdad con Eric Kahn, el hermano mayor de Noel. Ella promete Spencer que ella dará su aplicación a la universidad al consejero de admisión, pero en un primer momento no está claro lo que hizo con él. Spencer sospecha que CeCe, de hecho, no llegó a la fiesta para dar a la aplicación de "Steve", pero de hecho, lo compone, para que pudiera conectar con Eric. Más tarde, Spencer recibe un correo electrónico de la universidad acusando recibo de su solicitud, confirmando así que CeCe, de hecho, le dan a la persona. Single Fright Female CeCe se ve publicando algo en el frente de la escuela cuando Spencer le pregunta qué está haciendo. CeCe le dice que está tratando de difundir la información sobre un desfile de moda. En un flashback, se va a CeCe y a Alison hablando en su auto, y Alison le dice acerca de cómo se había establecido por su Paige escribir una carta de amor, haciéndose pasar por Emily. CeCe dice que está orgulloso de ella. Cuando Paige aparece para la configuración, Alison se enfrenta a ella y amenaza con decirle a su padre, que es el diácono en la iglesia. Paige grita a Alison para darle la nota de vuelta, pero Alison dice que ella es su dueño ahora. CeCe alegremente se aleja de la escena con Alison. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Cuando Emily encuentra el viejo cuaderno biología de Alison, ella descubre una foto de Alison y CeCe en Cape May. Emily tarde va a CeCe y le pide que "Playa Hottie" es, pero CeCe dice que ella no sabe. Cuando Emily pregunta por qué, en el flashback, una noche en la que CeCe estaba colgando en una choza de cangrejo y manchas a Alison, ella le dice que ella es de 2 semanas de retraso y asustado que está embarazada porque ella no usó protección en todo momento. Cuando CeCe le pregunta si ella dijo 'él' Ali dice que no puede porque la mataría. CeCe le dice a Emily que ella no es un médico, pero Ali pensó que estaba embarazada. What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted CeCe está en The Brew cuando Emily la ve y empieza a hacerle preguntas sobre "Playa Hottie" Ella se va, afirmando que ella no tiene tiempo para responder a las preguntas ya que tiene que obtener imágenes de la página web de su tienda. Ella termina llamando a Aria, para preguntar si podía ayudar con las fotos, ya que el primer fotógrafo que contrató era poco profesional. CeCe más tarde deja Aria y Wesley sola para ir a buscar algo de cenar y nunca regresa. Ella llama a decir su coche se remolcado, pero ella está mintiendo porque ella está sentada en su coche mientras que hace esa llamada telefónica. A sólo unos minutos antes, Jason y Emily estaban involucrados en un accidente de ascensor - un acto de sabotaje deliberado. Hot Water Hanna ve a Wilden que puso a CeCe en su auto. Él está más allá perturbado que CeCe iría por ahí diciendo a nadie que él se acostó con una menor de edad y la dejó embarazada. Más tarde, Emily va a visitar a CeCe en su apartamento y se da cuenta de que hace las maletas. CeCe revela que Melissa tomó las fotos de Alison, ella misma, Wilden en ese barco y que ella está saliendo del palo de rosa. Alimentando los rumores de que CeCe es Red Coat, una prenda de color rojo es visible en la maleta de CeCe mientras se encuentra abierta en el sofá. |-|Temporada 4= Bring Down the Hoe CeCe Drake se ve en un apartamento lleno de fotos de Alison y los mentirosos, que data todo el camino de vuelta de Halloween de 2008. Se la ve hablando con alguien, diciendo que las necesita en un tono de urgencia. La gabardina de color rojo se ve sentado en la silla. Escudo rojo solo se ve en el baile, y está en una pila de heno, pero cuando Spencer y Emily cavan a través, todo eso es la izquierda es una capa roja. Aria va al apartamento de Ezra, y una rubia en una sudadera con capucha negro está demostrado espiando a través de la puerta. Esta persona es CeCe. Si bien es CeCe demostrado que tiene la capa roja en su poder, se demuestra que ella es solo un miembro A-Team, no la capa roja. ¿Por qué ella tiene la capa roja permanece sin respuesta?. Now You See Me, Now You Don't Un bosquejo de una mujer rubia que se asemeja CeCe se muestra y buscado para ser interrogado en el asesinato del detective Wilden, que es más tarde, informó sobre la noticia. En este punto, los mentirosos están convencidos de que CeCe de hecho lo asesinó. Mientras las chicas se dan cuenta de que en realidad hay dos Red Coats Emily mientras que el ahorro en Ravenswood, Spencer persigue a uno mientras Aria persigue a la otra. A is for Answers CeCe es detenida por la Policía de Rosewood. Ella le dice a Gabriel Holbrook, que ella sabe quién mató a la chica que está en la tumba de Alison, y esa persona es después a Alison. También menciona que sabe que Alison DiLaurentis está viva, y que han visto el uno al otro muchas veces. Más tarde se ve de ser llevado y el intercambio de miradas con Jessica DiLaurentis. |-|Temporada 5= EscApe From New York CeCe se las arregla para escapar de la custodia policial y hace su camino a Nueva York para encontrar Alison. Alison pide CeCe cómo la encontró, y Cece le dice que "no nos limitamos a mirar por igual, pensamos por igual también". Después de ayudar a Alison en Ravenswood, Cece ahora necesita la ayuda de Alison. En un restaurante con Noel, Alison le da a CeCe su pasaporte y el billete de avión, y los amigos cercanos le dicen adiós. Después de haber puesto una peluca y gafas de sol, CeCe llega al aeropuerto con un billete de ida a París, bajo el alias de Vivian Darkbloom. How the 'A' Stole Christmas Una persona vestida con una bata blanca y la capucha se destaca en la multitud como Alison hace su gran entrada en la bola de mascarada de hielo, y observa como Spencer y Hanna dejan la bola . En el país de las maravillas del laberinto, la persona vestida con la bata blanca se encuentra con Alison, y revela a sí misma como Cece Drake, "Feliz Navidad, Ali". |-|Temporada 6= Game Over, Charles Ella se revela con A y a la vez transexual por tener el nombre Charles DiLaurentis. Ella se volvió a castigar a las chicas por estar contento de que Alison desapareció. Después de decirle a su hermana la historia, ella intentó hacer estallar Radley con su familia. Cuando se produce un error, ella trató de suicidarse hasta que Alison y los mentirosos convenció para no hacerlo. Se deja que tener en custodia. Of Late I Think Of Rosewood Charlotte está preocupada de que después de cinco años de tratamiento, las amigas de Alison todavía podrían estar enojadas con ella. Los testimonios en su audiencia de liberación convencer al juez que se le permite vivir con su familia. De acuerdo con Alison, ella estaba feliz de estar en casa antes de desaparecer en el medio de la noche. Su cuerpo es encontrado por un sextante en la iglesia donde parecía que ella se suicidó. Toby Cavanaugh y Lorenzo Calderon recuperan el cuerpo y un funeral está preparado. |-|Temporada 7= Hit and Run, Run, Run thumb Se ha revelado que Alison fue la que Aria y Ezra vieron entrar en la iglesia. Ella persiguió a Charlotte allí. Charlotte se dio cuenta de que Elliot y Alison se veían. Alison trata de explicar, pero Charlotte, sintiéndose traicionada, se niega a escuchar. Charlotte le dice a Alison que la deje sola, lo que hace. Es la última vez que se ve a Charlotte viva. Wanted: Dead or Alive thumb|left Jenna revela que ella y Charlotte eran amigas. En un flashback, Charlotte sabía que Archer era un fraude y ayudaba a acelerar su liberación porque Jenna lo contrató. Se revela que Jenna la estaba ayudando a encontrar a su madre biológica, Mary Drake. Esto lleva a Alison a creer que Charlotte nunca se preocupó por ella y la estaba usando. Farewell, My Lovely En un flashback, Mona revela que mató a Charlotte. El encuentro en la iglesia donde Mona enfrenta a Charlotte y sabe sobre su falsa recuperación y planea reiniciar el juego con planes para expandirse más allá de las chicas. Después de intentar asustar a Charlotte fingiendo que la empujaron fuera del campanario, Charlotte se recupera y se recupera. Le dice cruelmente a Mona que Los Mentirosos nunca la amarán, pero Mona obtiene la ventaja y empuja contra una pared. Una vara de metal empala y se rompe la columna vertebral, matándola instantáneamente. 'Til Death Do Us Part Apariciones (20/160) Trivia *Charlotte es una mujer transgénero, y nació como Charles DiLaurentis. *Charlotte cambío su nombre a CeCe Drake para que nadie conocería su verdadera identidad. "CeCe" se cree que proviene de "CC", como en "Charles - Charlotte", mientras que "Drake" es el apellido soltera de su madre. *Charlotte fue admitida en Radley Sanitarium por sus padres cuando ella era Charles DiLaurentis a los siete años. A los dieciséis años, Jessica le ayudó a hacer la transición a una mujer, y fingió la muerte de Charles. *En el episodio Love ShAck, Baby se revela que la policía cree que Charlotte se pagó para matar el detective Wilden. *Jason, su primo, salieron por poco tiempo, pero sólo para llegar a cerca de su familia y saber. Se puso de manifiesto que no estaban en una relación sexual. *En el episodio EscApe From New York, CeCe despeja el puesto de control de TSA disfrazada de Vivian Darkbloom con un billete de avión a París, Francia. *Ella conocía a Mona durante su tiempo en Radley, y escogió el juego de Mona durante ese tiempo. Mona le contó todo sobre las chicas, pero sólo porque pensaba que estaba hablando con Alison debido a la medicación que sus médicos le habían prescrito. *Ella es vista escuchando la conversación Aria y Ezra al final del episodio Bring Down the Hoe. *En Into the Deep, Shana revela que Charlotte es la que Jenna teme. CeCe le dio a Jenna una mirada intensa en The Kahn Game. Jenna podría temer a CeCe Drake debido a la llamada telefónica que CeCe hizo amenazar con "arrancarle los ojos". *Conocía brevemente a Jason, su primo, pero sólo para acercarse y conocer a su familia. Se reveló que no estaban en una relación sexual. *Alison y Charlotte eran muy íntimas y tenían un vínculo hermano. Charlotte era una figura de mentor para Alison y actuaba como una hermana mayor. *Mientras que bajo el nombre de CeCe, los dos fueron juntos a Cape May. Durante su estancia allí, Alison tuvo un susto de embarazo. Ella confió en CeCe, y le dijo acerca de Beach Hottie. CeCe entonces la ayudó. *Conocía brevemente a Jason, su primo, pero sólo para acercarse y conocer a su familia. Se reveló que no estaban en una relación sexual. *Una pista importante que los fans han señalado es que CeCe le dijo a Aria en What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted le debía uno y, más adelante en el episodio, "A" está girando alrededor de una botella de licor para ver a qué mentiroso aterriza. Aterra en Aria, pero el otro "A" reajusta la botella para aterrizar en Spencer. *Parecía estar usando la camiseta amarilla de Ali, la noche en que Ali desapareció al hablar con Melissa Hastings, pero se reveló que era realmente Bethany lo que Jason vio. *En Love ShAck, Baby, se revela que la policía cree que Charlotte fue pagada para matar al Detective Wilden. *Se confirma en Game Over, Charles que Charlotte mató a Wilden pero fue para proteger a Ali, no por dinero. *En EscApe From New York, CeCe limpia el puesto de control de TSA disfrazada de Vivian Darkbloom con un boleto de avión a París, Francia. *Sin embargo, se reveló que ella nunca realmente se fue como ella era "adicta al juego", y amó el ser "A", así que ella permanecía detrás. Galería Alicece (1).jpg|Ali y CeCe 0069 (1).jpg A Reunion - CeCe Drake.jpg CeCe Drake - 3x19.jpg IMG_3808.png La-mysterieuse-cece-drake-sera-de-retour.jpg IMG_3829.png IMG_3809.png red coat.png CeCe is A.png IMG 6130.png CeceMain.png vlcsnap-2014-06-11-10h27m13s152.png IMG_7259.png Cece-Vivian Darkbloom.jpg|Cece como Vivian Darkbloom Cece,Alison,Noel.jpg|CeCe con Noel y Alison CECE.jpg BTS 5x13-52.jpg BTS 5x13-53.jpg BTS 5x13-54.jpg Cece Drakeeee.png Cece PLL.png Cece PLL .jpg Cece Emily.jpg Ali Cece PLL.jpg CeCe 3x09.png AliCeCe.png G-CharlotteBigA1.png G-CharlotteBigA3.png GG-CharlotteBigA6x10.png G-CharlotteBigA10.png G-CharlotteBigA17.png G-CharlotteBigA24.png G-Charlotte1.png G-Charlotte2.png G-Charlotte3.png G-CharlotteJessica.png G-CharlotteJessica2.png G-CharlotteJason1.png G-CharlotteJason2.png G-CharlotteJason3.png G-CharlotteJason4.png G-CharlotteJessica3.png G-CharlotteJessica4.png G-CharlotteJessica5.png G-CharlotteFamily.png G-CharlotteKenneth.png G-CharlotteFamily2.png G-CharlotteFamily3.png G-CharlotteFamily4.png G-CharlotteK0.png G-CharlotteK00.png G-CharlotteK000.png G-CharlotteK0000.png G-CharlotteK1.png G-CharlotteK2.png G-CharlotteK3.png G-CharlotteK5.png G-CharlotteK6.png G-CharlotteMona1.png G-CharlotteMona2.png G-CharlotteMona3.png 139792_2392-900x606-1439407690.jpg|Charlotte 6x10 5 Years Forward-209.jpg 5 Years Forward-208 (1).jpg 5 Years Forward-206.jpg 5 Years Forward-204.jpg 5 Years Forward-203.jpg Citas Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Fallecidos Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes LGBT Categoría:A Team Categoría:Residentes de Rosewood Categoría:Estudiantes de Rosewood High School Categoría:Familia DiLaurentis Categoría:Personajes de la Tercera Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Quinta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Sexta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Séptima Temporada Categoría:Pretty Dirty Secrets